


[Podfic] Left You Burning Too Long by stardropdream

by taikodragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: Shiro is back in his body, they're heading back to Earth, and there's still so much left to say between them. And then, of course, Keith asks: “… It’s not just me, is it?”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] Left You Burning Too Long by stardropdream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Left You Burning Too Long](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127687) by [stardropdream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream). 



> As always, thank you to [stardropdream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream) for writing these beautiful pieces of fanfiction and for allowing me to record them. Please go check out their other work.
> 
> Thank you for listening!

[ ](https://imgur.com/Wsd5JsQ)

  * [Listen on YouTube](https://youtu.be/H-ruwBcrwpk)
  * [Mediafire - MP3 [21.6mb/0:20:28]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pvfxqma0uds7hrz/Left_You_Burning_Too_Long_by_stardropdream_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)
  * [Google Drive Streaming/Download - MP3 [21.6mb/0:20:28]](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1pmi4XOU-Uz_-_zavydmkiXiWo4ADE82Z)
  * Soundcloud:  




**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://eternalhale.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CaptShirogane), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
